Asa Libitina
Asa Libitina Her Early Years Asa Libitina was born of slight nobility in the Black City from two high elves. She was the youngest of three; she had two older brothers who were destined for greatness. Asa was the odd one out, teased and told that she would be married off to increase the family's standing. She would be bullied until later on, when she ran away with the aid of her mentor on the promise that she dedicated herself to the edicts of the grave and to greater the world and her demi-citizens. "My life is my own, as is yours. All lives, however, belongs to death inevitably. Are you living to your fullest, friend?" Asa's Promise She would indeed follow up on her promise, and, with her superior education, quickly became a prodigious student within the grave cleric order. Years later, however, she was approached by several men whose intent was to kidnap her back to the Black City. She killed them all, calling upon the grave, and went into hiding at the age of twenty-one in 1471 D.D. "They tried to force upon me a fate worse then death; robbing me of my own free will and forcing myself to do what I do not wish for. Thus I took it upon myself to relieve them of their lives, as they tried with mine." A New Life Digging a new path Asa would go by the name Emma and went back and forth between the lands to heal the wounded and learn on her own of the cruelties of war. She would come to hate it and wanted nothing more then to end the war and to sow the wounds it caused to the land's inhabitants. "I lived through half my life taking from the land's inhabitants. I will spend my next half helping the land's inhabitants. Those who do not seek a similar goal are more fit to die, and let another benefit from the work of our hard earned fruit." -Asa when speaking against killers, criminals, wastrels, and warmongers. Asa's Beliefs Asa believes that, if you intend to take one's life, you should do so with your own blade. She rarely lies unless it is about her name, believing that carrying grievances to the grave will make for an uneasy death. She is ready to die in faith as she had fulfilled her promise, but knows that there will always be someone in need. "When one gives birth -- life -- to another, they make contact. If one seeks to end a life, it should be that they have the last contact to their victim. I choose to do the same." -Asa when asked why she gets up front instead of using anything ranged most of the time. Asa & Her Abilities (Assumptions) Unlike most wizards, mages, or magic users, Asa is one who takes her beliefs so far as to use a component's pouch. She nimbly reaches into her pouch, having memorized where everything is, and quickly pulls out what she needs to cast whatever spell she needs to put forth. It is very rare for Asa to use her skills at range unless it is to weaken an enemy. She believes, however, that to end a life their murderer must be up close. /// If Asa can not use a component's pouch, even as flavor as a very expensive emblem or holy amulet, she will mainly use her shield and knife alongside potions to use her abilities with. If her shield ever falters, she has a holy amulet to utilize. /// An exception to all rules that Asa follows is those that directly challenge the tenets and beliefs of a grave cleric. All undead are marked for termination, and Asa herself truly believes that any undead are an abomination to humankind. Her spiritual weapon is that of a shovel; to put those in or back into the grave from whence they came, or to put them down forcibly. "There is no question to why I hate all undead. There should be no hesitation in destroying all undead. They are filled with hate, vengeance, and sins. If not, then they are mindless abominations to those filled with hate, vengeance, and sins. There is no exception." Asa favors healing and buffs above dealing damage from afar from her personal standpoint. She does not want to allow the living to pass through the veil of death, especially if it is her companions. She constantly practices, in her downtime, creating potions which may enhance her friends against any foes. "It is not your time to follow this false path to your grave. I shall light the way to the new path I forge for you. You will not die under my watch, not while you are still filled with such passion and ambition for the good of the world."